


От смерти к жизни, плюс секс и чизкейк

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Book: Gentleman Jole and the Red Queen, Hermaphrodites, Other, Post-Loss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:56:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: Когда адмирал Джоул по-прежнему не в силах смириться со своей потерей, ему надо довериться кому-то, кто сможет помочь.Предупреждение: АУ - в этом варианте Бел не пострадал на станции Граф от цетагандийского биологического оружия, потому что уехал оттуда до всей истории с ба.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From Death to Life, with Sex and Cheesecake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551752) by [Zoya1416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya1416/pseuds/Zoya1416). 



Стоя у входа в "рукав" на пересадочной станции, адмирал Оливер Джоул держал в руках ударопрочную вазу с тремя розами. Розы достигли идеальной стадии расцвета: уже не бутон, но еще не распустившийся цветок – и их кремово-розовые по краям лепестки густо желтели к центру. Джоул припомнил, как всего несколько дней назад объяснял лейтенанту Фориннис: красные розы обозначают страсть, гардении – надежду... а вот желтые розы что? Хотя этот букет он выбрал не за значение, а за аромат. Розы были старинного земного сорта под названием "Мир", ныне слегка модифицированного: его усиленный и специально настроенный запах отгонял прочь любую тревогу и отчаяние. Невозможно быть несчастным с таким великолепным букетом. Ну а что касается числа цветков – на то были свои особые причины.

Хотя с чего кому-то думать, что он несчастен? И почему бы ему не пригласить старого друга провести вместе недельный отпуск, пусть и в таком неромантичном месте, как эскобарская причальная станция. Само сооружение было для Джоула незнакомое, построенное недавно, уже после того как он прилетал сюда во время своего третьего полета с конвоем. При воспоминании приятно заныло в паху...

А вот и человек, которого он ждет. Худощавая фигура, для женщины мужественная чуть слишком – мускулистые плечи и жестко очерченные руки, – но для мужчины, напротив, с чересчур мягкими округлостями. Озорные губы, вьющиеся темно-русые волосы – миллиметров на пять длинней уставной военной стрижки, однако отставники уже могут себя уставом не ограничивать. Прилетевший носил цветы в волосах и был одет в короткий саронг и симпатичные красные лосины, заправленные в ярко-красные сапожки – очень практичные и крепкие при всей своей стильности.

У самого Джоула совершенно не было шанса остаться неузнанным, но букета в руках требовали некие давние воспоминания.

– Адмирал Джоул! – донесся издалека певучий альт. – Как приятно видеть вас вновь. И я питаю надежду получить вскоре полный обзор на это зрелище.

Реплика, на которую обернулся далеко не один из присутствующих. Джоул, поспешив подойти поближе, парировал вполголоса:

– Бел, распутник, неужели ты намерен сообщить этот факт всему экипажу и пассажирам?

Бел Торн отмахнулся, давая понять всем вокруг, что это всего лишь шутка, и, шагнув к нему, одарил крепким рукопожатием. Джоул никогда не одобрял манеру гермов называть себя "оно". Это бездушное местоимение подходило им меньше всего на свете. Сейчас в языке существовали и более удачные формы обращения, но гермы все равно не хотели ничего менять. То ли они были слишком упрямы и консервативны, то ли настаивали на своем праве вводить в заблуждение и смущать всю прочую Галактику. Скорее всего – второе.

– Я бы не стал так шутить, если бы не знал, что ты мою шутку спокойно стерпишь. Полагаю, где-то тут у тебя уже забронирован номер – и, вероятно, недалеко от номера вице-королевы?

– Корделия уехала в Форбарр-Султану и намерена провести там Зимнепраздник вместе с внуками – раз уж ей все равно надо отвезти императору свой ежегодный доклад. Уверена, она вставит этот случай куда-нибудь в список статей расходов. 

Он крепко взял Бела за локоть и повел прочь – от причальной зоны, в скупо освещенные и не такие аккуратные коридоры, совершенно непривлекательные с виду и откровенно служебные.

Бел сверкнул глазами:

– Значит, вот как? Ведешь меня в какой-нибудь задрипанный бордель, а не в симпатичную гостиницу с обзорной палубой? Похоже, ты меня считаешь грешком, который не стоит выставлять напоказ, но которым можно попользоваться.

– Тш-ш. Все нормально. Этот сектор охраняется тщательнее, чем вся прочая пересадочная станция, и при этом почти не на виду. Сюда, – Джоул быстро отпер неприметную дверь без таблички и провел Бела внутрь. Честно говоря, этот номер был лучше многих, в каких ему случалось останавливаться во время своих перелетов. 

Бел с любопытством огляделся. Комнаты были оформлены в синих, белых и коричневых цветах, в оттенках разной интенсивности: светло-голубые стены, двери под дуб с темной окантовкой, маленькая кухонька. В кухне был выделен обеденный уголок на шестерых, и именно столько комплектов посуды хранилось в шкафах, плюс суповые миски, салатницы и столовое серебро. А еще – стаканы, винные бокалы, узкие бокалы-«флейты» для шампанского, кофейные чашки – к ним вдобавок маленькая изящная кофеварка – и десертные блюдца. Вся посуда была аккуратно расставлена. И там же на кухне был припасен чай, именно тех сортов, которые, как припомнил Джоул, предпочитал Бел. 

Бел Торн удивился, увидев, как расточительно используются здесь жилые кубометры. На любой космической пересадочной станции с местом было негусто, и отмерялось оно скупо. Разве не предполагается, что армия ценит утилитарность превыше всего? Эту квартирку стоило изучить.

– А я думал, все, что ты сможешь устроить нам на станции – это спальные ячейки. Максимум – роскошную комнату два на два с половиной метра и две койки. Неужели вашим сановникам и послам не комфортнее спускаться на планету и обустраиваться уже там?

– Конечно, комфортнее, но лишь когда нутро у них перестает бунтовать. Некоторые страдают от скачковой болезни, и им требуется время на станции – от нескольких часов до дня – чтобы оклематься. И если речь идет о достаточно важной персоне, мы размещаем ее именно здесь. – Джоул усмехнулся: – Здесь бывали даже гем-лорды, хотя эти – не из-за тошноты. Им требовалось время выспаться, привести гем-грим в порядок и выстроить коварный план по обману барраярцев.

– Следовательно, тут каждый дюйм нашпигован жучками. Знаешь, меня не очень-то забавляет мысль, что на меня будут пялиться скучающие дежурные. – Глаза Бела блеснули вызовом, хотя упрекал он не совсем, чтобы всерьез.

– Есть такое. Только я знаю одного человека, способного отключить здесь все жучки. Более того, я знаю его прекрасно, потому что это я сам. – Джоул усмехнулся. – Поверь, Бел, мне тоже не хочется, чтобы кто-нибудь разглядывал меня пристальней, чем это некогда делал ты – кстати, ты меня тогда разглядывал?

– О, ты-то на записи смотришься фантастически. Я бы за такую даже заплатил. 

Почему-то улыбка Джоула на мгновение увяла, Бел так и не понял, почему. И потому продолжил осматриваться. 

Диван, обитый тканью в сине-коричневую клетку, был так широк, что двое могли бы преспокойно миловаться на нем. С краю стопкой были сложены несколько пухлых диванных подушек и стеганое одеяло. Проходя по коридорчику, ты попадал из гостиной в спальню, декорированную в тех же тонах: двуспальное ложе под теплым пуховым одеялом цвета шоколада, синие и коричневые подушки с абстрактным рисунком, мягкий лоскутный коврик в ногах кровати. 

Еще в спальне стоял большой медиа-центр, но дверцы шкафа под ним были заперты. Бел надул губы:

– А как же мои любимые эротические фильмы? А ты не хочешь…

Джоул проворно цапнул его и притянул к себе в настоящем крепком объятии, Одной рукой он осторожно выпутал из волос розовую орхидею, другой удобно подхватил Бела под ягодицы.

– Зачем мне какие-то фильмы, когда у меня тут мой самый любимый и самый эротичный бетанец?

– «Самый» означает, что у тебя их несколько? Я разоча… – Бел не успел договорить, когда его губы запечатал крепкий поцелуй. Даже не просто крепкий, но страстный. Они на мгновение стукнулись зубами, а затем, после мгновенной паузы, язык Джоула проник ему в рот. Неужели барраярец сомневался, что там его ждет теплый прием?

– Ты придурок. Самый красивый на свете.

Торн попытался пихнуть Джоула на большую кровать, тот на мгновение машинально уперся, но тут же сообразил – и, выпустив из ладони задницу Бела, одним движением сдернул покрывало. 

Они рухнули на постель вместе, так же одновременно пытаясь содрать друг с друга и с себя одежду. Совершенно неудобно и безрезультатно; Бел первым решил уступить инициативу, вольно разлегся и отдал контроль в руки Джоулу, который тут же стащил с него леггинсы, ботинки, все, вплоть до белья. Глаза Джоула уже потемнели от желания; свои собственные брюки он буквально отпинал, не сводя взгляда с Бела. 

– Двигайся и ложись на спину. Я хочу как следует рассмотреть все. О, так тут у нас сексуальный лифчик, красный с черным кружевом, и… а это что?

«Это» было черными с красным мужскими стрингами, шелковыми, с чехольчиком для члена, который… ну да, головка выглядывала из черного кружева.

– Бел! Ах ты, чертяка!

– Только не говори, что никогда прежде не видел член в кружевах.

Джоул лишь сомкнул пальцы на этой грешной части тела и придвинулся поближе, продолжая двигать рукой. Герм послушно развел бедра, когда тот лег на него, покрывая поцелуями шею, ключицы, спускаясь ниже, к маленьким аккуратным грудкам. Когда Бел издал мягкий стон, Джоул улыбнулся, не убирая руки, которая все так же неспешно поглаживала черное кружево.

– Я приласкаю тебя всюду, где тебе захочется. Любую часть этого прекрасного и хитро устроенного тела, которое так меня завораживает… – Он поцеловал левую грудь, одновременно пощипывая сосок правой. – Ты ведь любишь, когда вот тут прижимают покрепче, да? Я потратил не один день, припоминая твои вкусы до последней мелочи.

Стройное тело под ним вздрогнуло от смеха:

– Так бы я тебе и постеснялся объяснить, как именно я люблю!

– Не сомневаюсь, объяснил бы. Но я хотел, чтобы все у нас вышло как надо. Чтобы ты знал, что я ничего не забыл. Ту неделю я помню – от первого до последнего мгновения.

– Но ты ведь так и не вернулся.

– А ты с самого начала сказал мне: «Я могу дать тебе лишь неделю, а потом мой корабль улетает. Так давай наслаждаться друг другом здесь и сейчас».

– Но ты мог хотя бы попытаться.

Джоул замер, прекращая его целовать и наглаживать. 

– Не надо! Не начинай. Да, наши отношения с Эйрелом начались почти тогда же, и да, после этого я больше никогда не оглядывался на прошлое.

– Прости. Я ведь знал про вас с Эйрелом…

– Знал? Неужели все это знали… нет, вряд ли это было общеизвестно даже тут, на Сергяире. 

Джоул стремительно мрачнел. Он так не хотел сейчас думать об Эйреле. Он желал хоть на неделю разорвать мысленную связку «Эйрел и секс», спрятать его образ в своих воспоминаниях – и попытаться за это время построить в своей жизни что-то новое. 

– Прости, – повторил Бел. – Ты просто забыл, что я был свидетелем того, как у вас все начиналось. Я прилетел с дендарийцами на «Ариэле», и, едва я увидел, как ты смотришь на Эйрела – адмирала, бывшего регента, графа Форкосигана, командующего объединенными силами при Верване, – то… 

Джоул приподнялся, откатился в сторону и сел на край кровати.

– Пожалуйста, не надо о нем. Если и не хочу о ком-то сейчас думать, то именно о нем. Может, позже, но сейчас, хоть раз в жизни, не мог бы ты засунуть куда подальше весь свой сарказм, язвительность и остроумие…

Бел тоже сел и придвинулся поближе. Он устроился на коленях на постели рядом с Джоулом и принялся мягко гладить его по спине, сверху вниз. Молча.

– И ты меня прости. Устраивая эту встречу, я только и думал, как сумею на целую неделю ускользнуть от дел и получить тебя в свое распоряжение, голого, моего и только моего. Наш с тобой прошлый раз… единственный раз в моей жизни, когда партнера не интересовала моя ориентация. Я много недель подряд мечтал, как твое тело будет распростерто под моим, как я прижмусь своим членом к твоему, стану целовать тебе грудь… Как на духу, признаюсь: я думал тебе не как о человеке, о личности, а как о ком-то, на кого можно вскарабкаться, или дать ему вскарабкаться на меня, и это прогонит моих призраков. Наверное, нам нужно было сперва поговорить, но я не… – Он безнадежно махнул рукой. 

Бел поймал его ладонь и поцеловал. 

– Нет. Нам не нужны разговоры. Нам нужен чизкейк.

– О, так ты подсмотрел! – к Джоулу моментально вернулось хорошее настроение. 

Бел провоцирующее покосился на него из-под опущенных темных ресниц. 

– Я не подсматривал. Я проводил рекогносцировку. И заметил, что в наборе посуды есть десертные ложечки и блюдца, и что их не хватает до полного комплекта по паре штук. Так что, стоило тебе отвернуться, я приоткрыл холодильник и увидел… – Долгий вздох.

– Сиди здесь, я принесу.

– О, нет, к чему мне крошки в постели? Полагаю, в этих шкафах найдутся халаты – исключительно умозрительно предполагаю, здесь я не разведывал – и мы сможем посидеть за столом в обеденном уголке.

Джоул открыл холодильник и принялся последовательно извлекать оттуда блюдо с чизкейком разных сортов, блюдца и ложечки.

– Я к нему буду кофе, а ты?

– А я – чай, если можно. Насколько я понимаю, очень даже можно, выбор здесь превосходный. 

Джоул почувствовал, как ему на задницу легла теплая ладонь и встрепенулся:. 

– Эй, если по твоей вине я все это уроню, ты очень пожалеешь!

– Пожалеть о сексе? Никогда. О чем-то другом – да, бывает, в том числе об отношениях. В них я бываю не слишком хорош. После всего. – Бел поцеловал его в загривок и, приняв блюдо у него из рук, водрузил на обеденный стол. 

Блюдо было большим и содержало восемь разных образцов чизкейка: мангово-персиковый с ломтиками настоящих фруктов, пряно-лаймовый со сметанным кремом, клубничный с кусочками ягод поверх, четыре разных шоколадных – облитый белым шоколадом, с завитками малины, темный мусс, цвета сливок – и в довершение всего два совершенно потрясающих куска без каких-либо добавок. 

Они уставились на всю эту красоту, никак не в силах решить, с чего начать ее уничтожение. Наконец Бел набрал ложку шоколадного мусса и поднес ее к губам Джоула. Тот закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше прочувствовать во рту металлическую прохладу ложки и мягкий крем десерта. Следующую ложку, уже пряно-лаймового, он скормил Белу сам и тут же накрыл его рот своим, распробовав одновременно вкус чизкейка и теплых губ. Бел привлек его к себе и дал распробовать кусочек малинового, а затем просто утащил всю тарелку к дивану и там размазал тот самый потрясающий чизкейк без добавок по его соскам. Джоул застонал. Когда Бел круговыми движениями языка снял с него весь десерт, глаза у него уже затуманились.

– Ложись. Немедленно.

Бел вытянулся на диване – стройный, длинный, возбудившийся. И Джоул открыто демонстрировал ему, как сильны его интерес и желание. Он пожирал взглядом это прекрасное, с легкими мышцами, распростершееся под ним тело.

– Я никогда, никогда не устану любоваться тобой. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я пялюсь. Ты же знаешь, какой ты особенный.

– Заткнись, солдатик, и докажи мне делом. – Бел медленно закинул руки за шею, выгнувшись так, чтобы продемонстрировать идеальные маленькие груди и член в точности нужного размера, который тоже поднялся, высунувшись из своих кружев. 

Джоул зацеловал Белу шею, облизывая, вдыхая запах, пощипывая губами, а потом, проворно сдернув лифчик, проделал то же с небольшими сосками и с самой грудью, и, наконец, спустился ниже и уделил все должное внимание члену. Его собственная плоть уже откликнулась сполна. Он устроился повыше, прижавшись пахом к паху Бела и, стянув с того стринги, замер на мгновение. Что же выбрать дальше? С гермом число вариантов выбора поистине безгранично! 

Бел, ощутив его колебания, улыбнулся и забрал в свои нежные пальцы невероятно чувствительный в эту секунду член партнера. 

– Мне по-всякому будет хорошо, выбирать тебе.

– Вообще-то… вот так уже хорошо. – Голос Джоула был хриплым. – Обхвати пальцами твой и мой сразу.

– Вот так? И подрочить?

– Именно так. О, да…

Они двигались, стремясь подладиться друг под друга, их тела блестели от пота, Бел наслаждался непривычной ролью, когда Джоул вталкивал их оба члена в его кулак. Ощущения были потрясающие, но одно чересчур накладывалось на другое; тогда Бел выпустил из руки свой собственный член – тот послушно уменьшился в размерах, освобождая место, – и сосредоточился на том, чтобы довести до кульминации Джоула. Бел легко похлопывал пальцем по чувствительной головке, вверх и вокруг, снова, растирая появившуюся влагу, меняя положение и скорость, пока Джоул не возбудился до предела. Сквозь полуприкрытые веки Бел наблюдал, как тот изо всех сил толкается в его кулак. Сильней, сильней, резкими и бессознательными движениями – и вот он кончил.

Все оказалось прекрасно, кроме рыданий.

Джоул расслабился, опустошенный, на своей стороне кровати, вытянул руку, чтобы прижать Бела поближе и вдруг заплакал: рваными, долгими, сотрясающими все тело рыданиями. 

– Ш-ш. Успокойся. Сейчас все хорошо. И будет хорошо. Ты со мной, – Бел не очень понимал, что спровоцировало этот взрыв эмоций, но знал, что партнера нужно сперва утешить и лишь потом мягко расспросить. Первым делом – вывести человека из состояния шока, дать ему ощутить поддержку и объятие, уверить, что он в безопасности. Бел потянулся за одеялом и накрыл обоих.

Прошло немного времени, и рыдания Джоула сократились до тихих всхлипываний и, наконец, совсем затихли. Он перевернулся на спину, прикрывая ладонью опухшие от слез глаза.

– Погоди. Дай мне. – Бел отвел его руку, что тот позволил весьма неохотно, и, укутав их обоих одеялом до самой шеи, принялся мягко целовать Джоулу веки, лоб, щеки, губы – до тех пор, пока тот не расслабился и не задремал. Тогда Бел поудобнее завернулся в одеяло и тоже заснул. 

Когда он проснулся, Джоул все еще лежал вместе с ним на диванчике, но уже отвернувшись. Бел прижал его к себе потеснее и поинтересовался:

– Позволь мне предположить. У тебя все эти три года не было секса, верно?

– Нет, не было. – Джоул покачал головой. – Но дело не только в этом. Я... я ни с кем на эту тему даже не заикался. Не с кем было. 

– А что же Корделия? Разве она тебе не помогла бы?

– Как раз в этом и проблема. Мы... мы пытались заняться любовью после смерти Эйрела. Довольно настойчиво пытались. Но не смогли. Просто не получилось. Это было... мы лишь в ту минуту осознали, что если когда-то и занимались любовью, то только с Эйрелом или для него.

 

– «С ним или для него?» А не друг с другом? Вы же были вместе двадцать лет. И что, ни разу?.. – в памяти встревоженного Бела моментально всплыли школьные уроки Правильного Секса. В полиаморных отношениях у людей, конечно, случаются проблемы с взаимной передачей главенства или контроля, но так, чтобы у двух человек в давней и устойчивой полиаморной группе не было любовных отношений друг с другом – это весьма необычно. И довольно несправедливо.

– Ну, не то чтобы... Мы спали с Корделией. Я уж не припомню, сколько раз, но всегда мы это делали вместе с Эйрелом или для Эйрела, а не ради нас самих. Как-то так. Он... когда у нас с ним все только начиналось, было по-другому, но тогда он был моложе – лет шестидесяти примерно. Нас швыряло в объятия друг друга в любую секунду, как только нас отпускала работа. Корделия порой к нам присоединялась. Сперва я ее боялся до ужаса и никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что рано или поздно моя отрубленная голова окажется в сумке! Но даже в те времена, а с годами – еще больше, ведь афродизиаки не всемогущи, Эйрелу нравилось просто... смотреть. У них... в вице-королевском дворце была совершенно чудесная спальня, большая, со всеми мыслимыми современными удобствами и игрушками. А плюс к ней – еще частная, небольшая и уединенная комнатка с большим камином. Там прямо перед камином тоже стоял большой раскладной диван на пятерых. А пол был не просто покрыт досками или устелен ковром, там было устроено мягкое возвышение, что-то вроде низкой кровати, даже большей, чем та, что стояла у них в спальне. И вот там-то мы и проводили большую часть времени. 

Джоул прикрыл глаза, вспоминая: вот он лежит рядом с Эйрелом и с Корделией под боком, ее рыжие волосы разметались по простыне; Эйрел внимательно наблюдает, поглаживая себя, у него смуглое крепкое тело, и глаза сощурены от удовольствия. Иногда он успевал кончить раньше, чем они двое, и все смеялись, и тогда Эйрел быстро вновь возбуждался и брал кого-то из них – кого именно, выбирал он сам. Всегда.

Гораздо реже бывало, чтобы они делали это сразу втроем. Бывать посредине случалось каждому из троих, много раз и всяческими способами, и это всегда получалось здорово. А еще бывало, что они с Эйрелом потихоньку уединялись ради секса в квартирке Джоула. Всякий раз это было великолепно, однако он чувствовал себя немного виноватым. Хотя не до такой степени виноватым, чтобы стесняться переспать с Эйрелом или спросить у того, всякий ли раз он рассказывает об их свиданиях жене. 

Но то, что было тогда... он считал это наглядной демонстрацией эйреловского доминирования. Ведь Эйрел старел и испытывал недуги и неудобства, от которых были избавлены более молодые Корделия и Джоул. Это не ограничивало его деятельность как вице-короля, но все же с возрастом он менялся. Итак. Эйрел лежал на спине на огромной низкой кровати-подиуме перед камином, одну руку закинув за голову, а другой поглаживая собственный ствол ритмичными движениями вверх-вниз. А Джоул с Корделией устраивались в буквальном смысле у его ног, обвившись друг вокруг друга, приникнув друг к другу, по сути, занимаясь друг с другом сексом именно потому, что этого хотел он. Их могло вовсе не тянуть друг к другу в ту секунду, когда он мягко втолкнул их в комнату и запер дверь, но афродизиаки – хорошая штука. Все это было... Джоул не мог подобрать нужного слова, возможно, "принуждение" – но было ли это принуждением на самом деле, когда они с Корделией заранее знали, что будет, и что они сделают ради него? Эйрел не ведал у них отказа в своих желаниях и изумился бы, если бы кто-то из них хоть раз сказал ему «нет». Они исполняли свои роли, но только он всегда определял, когда это случится. И осознание этого контроля наполняло Джоула благоговением и возбуждением одновременно. 

Он вдруг понял, что рассказывает все это вслух, а Бел слушает, не сводя с него глаз.

– Это... насколько я знаю, это далеко не худший вариант того, что случается в полиаморных отношениях. И не самый необычный. Чаще всего один партнер получает больше заботы, чем другой, и всем троим не может хотеться секса всегда и строго одновременно, это было бы неестественно. Также один партнер может доминировать над остальными, хотя порой роли меняются. Если есть взаимное уважение и забота о том, чтобы никто не оставался обделен сексуально и не испытывал недостаток физического контакта, то большего от полиаморной группы требовать нельзя. Даже если они никогда или почти никогда не делают этого сразу втроем. Всегда полезно общаться с другими таким группами, чтобы понять, как все устроено у них. – Бел улыбнулся. Он рад был вспомнить свои занятия по Правильному Сексу. Элементарные вещи, но они могут пригодиться и много лет спустя. 

Но Джоул холодно заметил:

– На Сергяире не слишком-то много полиаморных союзов. Все же еще недавно у нас за гомосексуальность увольняли из армии с позором. А если «семьи втроем» и были, каким образом мы могли бы с ними пообщаться? – Его голос делался все громче, он уже почти орал: – Не забывай, речь идет о вице-короле и вице-королеве целой планеты! И об адмирале планетарного флота! «Таких, как мы» еще поди поищи.

Тут уже Бел сухо огрызнулся:

– В нескольких П-В скачках от вас расположена целая планета «таких». У нас есть клиники для всех слоев населения – от бедняков до топ-менеджеров!

– Только ты не начинай про Бету! Корделия раз за разом пыталась навести нас на эту тему, но мы просто не... мы не... не выросли на планете, где нормой делается любой сексуальный выверт. 

– А вот я как раз с Беты, Оливер, и мое тело специально создано так, чтобы удовлетворить больше сексуальных вывертов, чем ты способен придумать. И, направляясь сюда, я полагал, что именно этим мы и займемся. 

Но тут Бел испытал укол вины. Этот человек потерял своего партнера и как следствие – партнершу своего партнера, и три года был одинок. Он погладил Джоула по шее:

– Прости! Меня мотало по всей Галактике столько, что уже и не сосчитать, и... мы, бетанцы, всегда ведем себя так, словно у нас прирожденная монополия на знания о сексе. Прости меня, пожалуйста. Ты был так одинок. 

Плечи Оливера опять затряслись от рыданий. Бел крепко прижал его к себе и дождался, пока тот снова перестанет плакать. Лишь тогда он заметил:

– Вы – барраярцы – инопланетники… в общем, бетанцы гораздо терпимее других к разнообразию сексуального поведения, как ты сам и сказал. Но не мне критиковать, как другие люди устраивают свою жизнь – и тем более, как они горюют. У меня некогда не было настолько долгих отношений – брака, правильно? – как у тебя. Я могу не понимать твоих чувств. Ведь откуда мне знать, что это такое? У меня вообще не было... лишь раз в жизни я попал в ситуацию, хоть немного схожую с твоей. Я был.... ну, ты, наверное, отлично знаешь, что случилось с Майлзом, когда он отправился в ту злосчастную поездку на Джексон и погиб?

– Я полагал, он просто был в криозаморозке. И восстановился после нее.

– Я знаю. Но восстановился не полностью, а с припадками, о которых он после солгал шефу СБ Иллиану. И за которые Иллиан его уволил. И весь этот злосчастный финал – по большей части моя вина. Я, если честно, почти с самого начала знал, что передо мной не Майлз, а его клон. Я легко мог остановить Марка. Но позволил ему возглавить нас – а ведь как командир он был совершенно некомпетентен! – Бел смолк. Теперь и его трясло. Он испытал истинное облегчение, когда Оливер повернулся к нему и начал, поглаживая, растирать ему плечи.

– Я не остановил Марка, а потом явился Майлз, а потом он – из-за меня – погиб от иглогранаты. Был криозаморожен, мертв, воскрешен Дюронами...

Джоул пробормотал себе под нос – а он ведь не мог знать Священное Писание наизусть:

– «...распят, умер, спустился в ад, вознесся на тре...»

Теперь застыл, окаменев, сам Бел.

– Да, вроде того. Он умер из-за моего предательства. А когда наконец-то вернулся к жизни, то уволил меня. Он не мог иначе. «Капитан Торн, я должен потребовать вашей отставки».

Оливер попытался логически продолжить с этой точки. Армия, мятеж во время боевых действий, как Торн мог надеяться отделаться меньшим? На Барраяре Бела повесили бы, причем если бы это во времена до Эйрела – то предварительно спустив шкуру. А Оливеру пришлось бы всю эту процедуру организовывать. 

– А ты что хотел?! Сохранить свой пост, свой корабль даже после всего, что натворил? – Он понимал, что не вправе испытывать отвращение, что это дело давнее, ему уже много лет, но...

Он слышал пару слов об этой истории от Корделии с Эйрелом, но совсем чуть-чуть, и только то, что касалось Майлза, а не этого... предателя, с которым он только что трахался.

– Нет, я знал, что все кончено, и да, был чертовски рад, что я только наемник, а не служу в регулярных войсках. – Бел вздохнул. – Но это лишь начало истории, которую я хотел тебе рассказать. И еще я должен добавить, что любил адмирала Нейсмита – для вас он Майлз Форкосиган, но для меня всегда был маленьким адмиралом, – и любил его с той минуты, как только увидел. Тогда ему было семнадцать, и он меня просто сшиб с ног. 

– Это Майлз-то сногсшибателен? Ты действительно влюбился в него – такого? 

Оливер – урожденный барраярец и идеально сложенный физически – даже в свои пятьдесят не мог вообразить, как Майлз способен быть желанным сексуальным партнером. Даже сейчас. Что ж, Бел не об этом собирался ему рассказать. 

– Сшиб с ног в буквальном смысле слова. Подстрелил из армейского парализатора. Точнее, приказал Арду Мэйхью это сделать, но разницы нет. Я был наемником, он – мальчишкой, за секунду до того я подставил ему подножку, а с того момента – полюбил навсегда. Он никогда не подпускал меня близко, мы ни разу даже не целовались, хотя он спал с двумя другими наемниками... с женщинами. Я бы тоже мог быть женщиной...

Джоул покачал головой, удивляясь, что он делает в постели вместе с офицером-мятежником, имеющим фетиш на близкие отношения с горбатыми карликами, и не важно, речь идет о сыне Эйрела или нет... Раньше он не знал про Бела так много. Раньше они запирались в крошечной комнатке и выходили только подышать. 

– …Но это все еще не та история, которую я хотел тебе рассказать, – продолжал Бел. – После своей честно заслуженной отставки я болтался по свету, ненавидя себя так же сильно, как ты сейчас, скорее всего, ненавидишь меня. Если бы мысль вытащить этих клонов не затмила тогда для меня все прочие соображения, я бы никогда так не поступил...

– Погоди, ты потерял капитанство, пытаясь спасти тех самых клонов? Клонов, предназначенных на пересадку мозга? Я не понял, что ты говоришь про тот полет. Почему я сам не вспомнил? Уверен, ты мне про это говорил. Хотя, извини, но для мятежа и неповиновения все равно нет оправданий.

Бел усмехнулся:

– Может, с твоей точки зрения и так. Но у моего мятежа оправдание было, я это знаю. Я множество раз успел о нем пожалеть, мы потеряли в тот день хороших людей – но зато спасли пятьдесят детишек, чьи мозги собирались поджарить до хрустящей корочки и выбросить. И это мне кажется честным обменом.

Бел попытался подумать о тех давних событиях на барраярский манер и добавил:

– Тогда я потерял свою честь, но я же ее и восполнил, спасая эти жизни.

Оливер скривился, размышляя, но всё же это была не та гримаса отвращения к предательству, которая перекосила его красивое лицо несколько минут назад.

– В тот наш раз эта история была для меня совсем свежа, и, если честно, мы с тобой тогда не особо говорили, а почти все время трахались. А тем более я не рассказывал тебе свою историю...

– Так рассказывай наконец, Торн! Я так и не понял, что ты хочешь мне сказать, но уже устал. – Оливер уставился куда-то в потолок, но только не на Бела. 

– Ладно. Несколько лет я болтался по Галактике, не представляя, что мне с собою делать после того, как я предал и потерял единственного человека, которого любил. И тогда меня занесло в Союз Свободных Поседений. Станция Граф, квадди – ты же знаешь про них, верно? Меня приняли на должность начальника порта. 

– Да, знаю немного, но я видел их только на записях – впечатляющее зрелище. У них на ногах кисти вместо ступней, верно? И кто только до такого мог додуматься, понять не могу.

Ага, снова барраярец с его представлениями об идеальном теле. Ладно.

– У них вообще не ноги, а вторая пара рук, и это не то же самое. Их генетически сконструировали для невесомости. – Бел решил, что легкую гримасу Джоула просто проигнорирует. – Итак, я влюбился в одну из них, в Николь. Я познакомился с ней много лет назад на Единении Джексона, где она была в рабстве, и помог ей сбежать. Она улетела домой, а теперь я наконец-то отыскал ее снова. 

Бел прикрыл глаза, скрывая выступившие слезы. Оливер мог их замечать или нет. Оливер мог вообще наплевать на его рассказ или нет, неважно, Бел все равно собирался встать и уйти как можно скорее. 

– Я влюбился в нее так сильно, как только возможно. Мы были до такой степени близки, что чуть не стали партнерами на всю жизнь. Мы начали проектировать наших детей – много лет потом я носил с собою куб с их изображениями. Но однажды я проснулся и увидел – что она... я застал ее глядящей на этот куб неприязненно и сердито. И там был... куб показывал ей ребенка-герма. Невинного младенца-герма. – У Бела полились слезы. Определенно, никто в этой комнате не умеет плакать красиво. 

Оливер перекатился на кровати и прижал Бела к себе. Теперь была его очередь дарить утешение в теплых объятиях. Он поцеловал Бела в плечо, и тот наконец-то справился со всхлипами.

– Я поймал ее на этом, и она призналась: да, она знает, что я жду от нее понимания, и что я – чудесный человек, и для нее не важно, что у меня есть нестандартные части тела – но она, наверное, не решится заказать ребенка с такими... она чуть было не сказала «врожденными дефектами». Я спросил, а не думает ли она, что изменит свое мнение на этот счет когда-либо позже, а она поразмышляла и ответила: нет, вряд ли. Тогда я схватил свой мундир, вытащил из шкафа дорожную сумку, запихнул в нее все, что туда поместилось, и ушел. Ничего больше с собой не взял. И так и не вернулся. А потом выяснилось, что я везунчик: несколько месяцев спустя на станции Союзная случилась жуткая катастрофа, и тогда погиб начальник порта. – Он сделал паузу для вдоха. – Я позвонил ей где-то через год, и у нее уже был свой партнер и дети-близнецы. Я ее потерял. Навсегда. 

– Я сам не знаю, к чему начал тебе все это рассказывать. – Оливер понимающе кивнул. – Но я… я не сравниваю, я просто пытался сказать тебе, что и сам знаю, каково это: терять близких и любимых людей, которые не могут любить тебя в ответ так же сильно, как любишь ты сам. Больше не могут. У нас с Николь не было двадцати лет – а вот моей любви к Майлзу сравнялось именно столько, хоть мы с ним так и ни разу не переспали, но я… ну, любил, и все тут.

– Вот чертовы Форкосиганы! 

Оливер почувствовал, что сам вот-вот расплачется. Но Бел собрался с силами и заговорил о другом: 

– Я голоден, Оливер. Ты можешь организовать нам тут что-нибудь поесть или выпить? Чизкейк – это классно, но это не еда. Впрочем, ты наверняка об этом не подумал; сейчас я оденусь… 

Бел откинул одеяло. Его движения были быстрыми, но он рассчитывал, что Оливер всё же сумеет догадаться и распознать новую провокацию. А если не сумеет, тогда Бел действительно встанет и уйдет. Прямо сейчас.

– Никуда ты не пойдешь, Бел. Было ужасно трудно добыть нам эту комнату, но еще труднее – выслушать сейчас друг друга и поделиться своими проблемами. Полагаю, мы заслужили право прямо сейчас вернуться в постель. – Оливер обхватил Бела и потащил его обратно. Бел засмеялся горловым смехом, только притворяясь, что дуется.

– Но мы оба липкие!

– Я тебя вымою. Я даже не начал подсчитывать, как именно и сколькими способами я тебя хочу, так что никуда ты не ускользнешь.

Бел, никогда не пропускавший намека, быстро подхватил:

– И сколькими же?

Оливер тоже не упускал намеков и решительно повалил Бела на кровать, забравшись на него.

– Я хочу поиметь тебя прямо так, традиционным образом, когда у тебя вся щелка мокрая и член стоит по стойке «смирно», и посмотреть, как ты кончишь в обоих смыслах. Знаешь, для меня было откровением, что у гермов, когда они занимаются любовью, бывает сразу два оргазма... И еще хочу пощекотать твой клитор, если только смогу его отыскать, он ведь даже меньше, чем у обычной женщины… 

– Да вовсе нет! – возмутился Бел, для убедительности прихватив его зубами за плечо, и Оливер с улыбкой уступил: 

– Ладно, все равно среди твоего роскошества его не так легко найти. Но я отыщу эту кнопочку, будь уверен, и, когда я ее нажму, ты у меня кончишь по второму разу! 

Оливер забрал его член в руку, сомкнул пальцы и принялся медленно водить кулаком вверх-вниз, но Бел снова укусил его в плечо с нетерпеливым: «Быстрее, еще!».

– Я хочу отсосать тебе. И чтобы ты отсосал у меня, а-ах, этими своими очаровательными губками. И чтобы ты меня взял и раскрыл хорошенько – смазку я захватил – да, раскрой, растяни пальцами, как следует...

Тем временем искусные пальцы и губы Бела уже путешествовали по всему его телу, задерживаясь на каждой чувствительной точке: на мочке уха, на сосках, ловкие пальцы медленно раздвинули ягодицы.

– ...Эйрел иногда делал это со мной, и мне так нравилось. У него были большие руки, крупные пальцы, он водил ими вокруг отверстия, по самому краю, и это было тоже хорошо, а потом набирал на пальцы достаточно смазки, раскрывал меня и продвигался совсем понемногу, пока я чуть не орал… и тогда… тогда он просто вставлял мне, вот так, на полную, входил в меня, просто двигался – о боже! как я хочу, чтобы ты меня тоже взял, милый Бел… и тогда он говорил... – Голос Оливера сделался ниже и грубее обычного, когда он произнес: – «Ну как, ты хочешь полегче или хочешь прямо сейчас?»

– А теперь все, больше никогда. Он был... знаешь, я никогда не перестану тосковать о нем, и никто не сможет его заменить в постели, хотя Корделия делала то же самое с... знаешь, есть такие игрушки, конечно же, знаешь, раз ты с Беты – и когда она делала так же и то же говорила, то бывало забавно. И даже работало. 

Бел расслышал в этой фразе то, что могло дать Оливеру надежду на настоящее счастье.

– Как насчет того, чтобы дать ей еще один шанс? Ты говорил, что вы как-то попробовали вскоре после смерти Эйрела? А с тех пор – ни разу?

Оливер взял секундную паузу. Бел слышал, как тяжело тот дышит. 

– В тот раз у нас ничего не получилось. Мы просто не смогли... совокупиться. Всякий раз, когда мы были с Эйрелом, то обязательно касались друг друга, все трое – а здесь было по-другому. По-другому, чем когда он смотрел на нас. Корделия сказала, мы словно два евнуха, которые попытались заняться любовью. 

– Но, может, теперь вы оба немного оправились?

– Может быть. Но сейчас она занята почти все время, а я – адмирал Сергиярского флота, и меня не бывает на планете по несколько недель или даже больше, так что мы с ней не скоро увидимся. Даже затем, чтобы просто посидеть, выпить и ни слова не говорить об Эйреле... Но прямо сейчас я – не с ней, а здесь и с тобой. И непрерывно прикидываю, сколькими способами я могу получить тебя, а ты – меня, и мы целую неделю можем не открывать эту дверь. И не одеваться.

– Даже чтобы впустить службу доставки? Тебя ведь хорошо знают на этой станции, и вряд ли все до единого мечтают увидеть своего шефа голым. Хотя... ты весьма впечатляюще смотришься. – Бел скользнул рукой по его спине, поглаживая крепкие мышцы. 

– Тогда голым к двери пойдешь ты.

– Хм, как насчет одного из этих чудных пушистых халатов?

– Возможно, я разрешу тебе надеть один из них, если после этого ты как можно скорее его снимешь.

Они бросили всякие разговоры – и задвигались в такт друг другу. И лишь потом, в самый подходящий момент, Бел понизил голос как можно сильнее и спросил:

– Оливер, ну как: хочешь полегче или прямо сейчас?


End file.
